1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device connected through a USB (universal serial bus) interface.
2. Description of Related Art
The USB is known widely as an interface through which a personal computer and its peripheral devices are connected. A USB host equipped with a USB host controller and a USB device equipped with a USB device controller are typically connected through the USB interface. When the USB host and the USB device are connected with each other via the USB connection, power is normally supplied from the USB host to the USB device. However, there are technologies known in the related art that allow power to be supplied from the USB device to the USB host, as well (see, for instance, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2005-25405).